Hazar Ottoman Empireball
Hazar Ottoman Empireball (Usually to be called "Neo-Ottoman Empireball"), is a future Ottoman Empireball which owned larger clays of Arabia, North Africa, Balkans, Anatolia and everything around the Black Sea. He has a special national anthem. History He will risen after Erdogan's Turkeyball wants to dominate the world. At the beginning, for most of the time the only alliance and peace treaty he had with another country was with the Chinese Empireball, in which he helped it annexxing Mongolia that dislike both Ottomans and Chinese. Later they brought peace to the Uyghur province, with China giving to Ottomans the right to nominate the Uyghur sultans. His invasions of other people lands and constant urges for a Holy War led later to the Future Holy War, in which he had huge military casualties and was forced to sign a treat to at least end the war alive. After the war the Ottomans became very weak in economy, military and politics. This escalated to the Ottoman Crisis that caused a huge civil war all over the Empire and made him lost most of his clay such as Andalusia, that got removed by traitors and his regimes on Ottoman Arabiaball, Ottoman North Africaball, Ottoman Iranball and Ottoman Mughalball (in this later one partially) removed by nationalists. After the crisis caused by their defeat in the civil wars and Holy War, the Ottomans had to sign peace with Europe and the new EAPball, adopting an international policy of peace. While Mughalball and Malaysiaball still being part of the empire, though Mughal was reduced to a small pocket of Pakistan, they were all anschlussed by Japanese Empiretangle later. The Japanese reich forced the empire to break the long time peaceful state policy it had adopted after the Holy War. They managed to defeat Japan in the Caucasus and stopped them from conquering Turkey in the future. The remainings of the empire were Turkey and Azerbaijan. In Malaysia though, despite being anschlussed, there was a revolt against the Japanese rule with support from Islamistball, Malaysia united back with the empire but as Malayan Sultanaterawr. Its strong alliance with the Chinese empires, now the New China Empireball, was again restored. After the Japanese Empiretangle finally collapsed went on to burn in hell for the eternity, the empire adopted state peace once more. After it, some years later in Europe, the EAP ended and the European countries were released, this strengthened the international position of the Ottomans. But the world also saw the end of New China Empireball, a key ally of the Ottomans, that got replaced by Second Empire Of Chinaball. SEC threatened all of the world and almost led the Ottomans to a new crisis after expelling them from Asia and occuppying all their former allied countries. Europe then saw the rise of the fascist STORM Unionball, the STORMs revived the Ottoman expansionist and islamic nationalist spirit by proposing them an alliance against China, being the Ottomans the commanders of the muslims against it. Launching its new ideologies named Soft Ottomanism (under Ottoman indirect control) and Hard Ottomanism (under Ottoman direct control), that would be steps in the formation of a new greater empire. The world conflicts led both STORM Unionball and Second Empire Of Chinaball to be very hated. Second Empire Of Chinaball changed its imperialist policies to peaceful ones in an attempt to make its image better and get support from the European and American anti STORM forces, while the Ottomans continued cooperating with the STORMs that were being killed in Europe. After the anti STORM forces were victories, many STORMs surrendered and switched sides, the organization was changed to later be replaced by the capitalist AWTOball. The defeat of STORM in Russia specifically led to a new world threat: communism. New Russian Federationball emerged with a socialist speech and supported the socialists in the Civil War in China against the interests of the Ottomans that wanted to restore their friendly Chinese monarchists. The rise of world socialism ended STORM worldwide influence and made the Ottomans so weak The Ottomans signed a friendship pact with AWTOball and together began to fight against socialism. The friendship pact with AWTO made the Ottomans switch sides and become officially anti STORM, they were motivated to do that because they were really scared of either a Russian invasion or a sponsored socialist revolution to its lands. But the Ottomans began to use jihadi extremists to expand their influences in countries like Syria, Egypt and Iraq, this made AWTO suspicious about its activities since different from STORM, AWTO didn’t want to revive a neo ottomanist caliphate. Later AWTOball asked the Ottomans to stop supporting the jihadists because they were not useful anymore and were just giving troubles to AWTO in the international diplomatic camp, but the Ottomans refused. Then internal coup happened in AWTOball, part of it was taken by zionists that were angry for not having their interests attended anymore and other was taken by the far rightists also known as the former STORMs who switched sides, the two factions however cooperated with each other later. With this the STORM Unionball was revived. The Ottomans allied with them one more time against all the world, forcing socialists and capitalists to ally against them. State Ideology *Hazar Ottomanism *Monarchism *Caliphatism *Sunni Islamism *Pan Islamism *Clerical Fascism *Social Conservatism *Right Wing Populism *Islamic Nationalism *Turkish Nationalism (factions) *Jihadism *Anti Communism *Anti Wahhabisim Relationships Members Ottoman Turkeyball(Leader) Ottoman Azerbaijanball Ottoman Arabiaball(Martyred by Greater Arabball) Ottoman North Africaball(Martyred by Greater Arabball) Ottoman Andalusiaball(Martyred by Socialist Andalusiaball) Ottoman Balkanball(Martyred by Free Yugoslavian Republicball) Ottoman Iranball(Martyred by Salehi Iranball) Ottoman Mughalball(Martyred by Second Empire Of Chinaball but sometimes allowing his culture be in here since being ruled by Empire of Pakistanball) Ottoman Malaysiaball(Martyred by Japanese Empiretangle but was liberated by Malayan Sultanaterawr and martyred again by Second Empire Of Chinaball but soon replaced by United Malay Statesball) Ottoman Mongoliaball(Martyred by Mongol Khanateball, tried to re-anschluss China Empireball stayed with it) = Collaborators East Georgiaball North Nigeriaball Protectorates Malayan Sultanaterawr(martyred by Second Empire Of Chinaball) United Malay Statesball Friends Holy Roman Germanyball - One of the good crusader. He allowed kebabs in his clay. Holy Roman Austria-Hungaryball - Same as Germany. I hand Serbia to you and do worse you can. China Empireball - My new ally. A girl warriors to defend from Idiotic Byzantine from Russia. STORM Unionball - I'm neither with you or against you but since you declared war with him, I might support you a bit. Enemies Byzantine Empireball - WORST ENEMY!!!1453 BEST YEAR OF MY LYFE! REMOVE GYRO FROM THE PREMISES!!! ALSO REMOVE BORSCHIT AND RAKIYA!!! Holy Roman Empireball - NEVER FORGET YOU HECKIN’ COUNTRY! I WAS PLANNING TO TAKE VIENNA AND YOU INTERRUPTING!!! NEVER FORGET YOU TRIED TO MAKE ARABS FAILURE RELATIONSHIP WITH ME!!! Thun Sein Movementball - BUDDHIST TERRORIST WHO HAVE FUN KILLING AND SLAUGHTERING THOUSANDS OF INNOCENT MUSLIMS AROUND ASIA!! MUST REMOVE THIS KEBAB REMOVER! Judah Empirecube - ZIONIST EMPIRE!!! TOO BAD I'VE ANSCHLUSSED YOU ONCE AND FOR ALL!! American Empireball - WORST THREAT IN THE WEST!!! I WILL TAKE YOUR WHOLE CLAY SOON!!! Domi-Reichball - He maybe not harming me, but he persecuted innocent people caused the war. So yes, you must be stopped at once! Second Empire Of Chinaball - I cut your relations since you overthrow her and anschlussed my protectorate in Southeast Asia. I'm no longer support you in the war. Wahhabi Empireball - FUCKING WAHHABIST! YOU WILL NEVER DEFETED THE GLORIOUS TURKISH EMPIRE! SİKTİTR GİT! United Arabian Unionball - JUST STOP SANTICONS ME YOU FUCKER! SİKTİR GİT! New States of Americaball- WESTERN PIG STOP SUPPORTING THE FILTHY ERGENEKON REBELS, I WILL TAKE YOUR WHOLE LAND! Greater Federation of Malaysiaball- TRAITOR TO ISLAM, WHY DO YOU LET THE CHINESE AND INDIAN MALAYSIANS ALIVE? MALAYSIA MUST REMAIN IN MY HANDS! MY MALAYSIAN LOYALISTS WILL DESTROY YOU AND YOUR CHINESE AND INDIAN CITIZENS Myung Burmaball- YOU DEFEAT MY ARMY AND MY ISLAMISTS IN YOU YOU BUDDHIST INFIDEL? I WILL OCCUPY AND MASSACRE YOUR PEOPLE! DIE BUDDHISM! Gallery Category:Turkeyball Category:Kebab defender Category:Anti-EU Category:Anti-West Category:Anti-Wahhabi Category:Anti-Radical Category:Anti-Communist Category:Anti-Nazi Category:Anti-Capitalist Category:Anti-American Category:Turkish-speaking Category:Azerbaijani-speaking Category:Malay-speaking Category:Arabic-speaking Category:Mongol-speaking Category:Persian-speaking Category:Empire Category:Hard to destroy Category:Hard to invade Category:Middle East Category:Can into space Category:Islam Category:Islamic Category:Stronk Category:Stronk Military Category:Good Cuisine Category:Good Economy Category:Tea Lovers Category:Anschlussers Category:Top Ten Biggest Empires Category:Big Category:Pro-STORM Category:Racist Category:Fascist Category:Pro-Fascist Category:ISIS Supporter Category:Anti S.T.O.R.M.A.F.A